1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neutral determination device and a vehicle control apparatus.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-091543 discloses a technology for controlling a vehicle including a clutch that is disposed between a motor and a drive wheel, and that connects and disconnects them to and from each other based on an inhibitor switch signal.